1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of dentistry, particularly devices for isolating a patient's teeth from soft oral tissue and enlarging the working field for the practitioner.
2. The Relevant Technology
In certain procedures, particularly certain dental procedures, it can be helpful to retract soft oral tissue of the oral cavity from a patient's teeth so as to create an enlarged working field around the teeth and dental arches. Various retraction devices exist, although these devices share certain problems. They are often difficult to insert and remove, often requiring extensive time to insert and causing discomfort to the patient during insertion and removal. They generally require that a dentist, dental assistant, or other practitioner use both hands to insert and remove the devices. They are generally uncomfortable to patients and can activate patient's pharyngeal reflexes (i.e., gag reflex).
In some cases they simply stretch the lips apart without directly bearing against the cheeks. In such cases, they do not permit further manipulation of the patient's lips or cheeks without causing pain. In other cases, they include bulky lip retraction structures that can block access to tooth surfaces along the sides of a dental arch. In still other cases, they are formed from rigid wires bent into a clam-shell structure that have little flexibility and which can exert significant pressure onto sensitive oral tissue, such as the sulcus between the gingiva and lips.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a cheek and lip retraction or expansion device exhibiting improved characteristics.